


Demons

by klahey1400, NikoleStilinski24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Demons, Multi, Stetopher Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klahey1400/pseuds/klahey1400, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoleStilinski24/pseuds/NikoleStilinski24
Summary: A demon changes stetopher's dreams to nightmaresstetopher week 2018 october 28: Demons





	Demons

It happens on the night of a full moon, outside rain is sprinkling down lightly, and there is no sound, no creatures running or howling. Inside though, horrors no one wants to live through tortures the 3 sleeping occupants of the house. Each of them face a demon different then the ones they have faced in the past.

Let's start with the first one shall we.

Stiles Stilinski, the resident human of the mccall pack, who was possessed by the nogitsune. 

But his demon only is partly intertwined with the nogitsune. His demon’s torture starts in a hospital, the same one were his step mom Melissa Mccall works at, but instead of the usual busiling of the doctors and nurses going to patients everyone was frozen.  
Stiles walked to a room that had the lights on, he noticed that this room was also the only room that was warm. Stiles saw his father sitting frozen next to the bed, but the person who was supposed to be in the bed wasn’t there.  
As he stood next to his frozen father, he felt coldness, a coldness like death pass him. Stiles being the curious 25 year old that he is; he followed the coldness. It lead him down two halls then the morgue. The light that surrounded him was blue and freezing, which allowed him to see his own breath. It was silent as he stopped next to a table, that is until he heard a heart motor beeping, beep-beep beep-beep beep-beep beep, then beeeeeeep.  
“Hello?” Stiles called out.  
Then he saw a woman in a hospital gown.  
“You killed us…” her voice said through the air as if it was the wind.  
Stiles cinnamon colored eyes wided.  
“Us?” he asked as the woman got closer. “Mom?” Stiles said squinting to get a better look at her.  
Then he heard a scream, a scream that he has heard so many times since Scott got bit, but this one filled him his dread.  
“Allison!” Lydia Martin screamed in her banshee wail.  
He looked next to his mother to see, Allison Argent, his husbands daughter, and his best friends first love, with a sword in her stomach. Blood dripped from her lips and where the sword was sticking out.  
“Us, Stiles.” Allison said as she and his mom came closer, so they were only a foot away from him.  
He saw that they had no color to their skin, it was pale and pasty.  
“You weren’t fast enough to save us.” he mom said.  
“I tried everything to save you, the only thing that would have save you is a bite, both of you would have lived if you had been turned.” he said.  
“You didn’t try hard enough and now you have to live with the consequences of that.” Allison said.  
He watched the huntress bring a bow out of thin air and notch a arrow, aiming at him.  
“No please, I’m sorry.” he pleaded tears in his eyes.  
“Sorry isn’t good enough Stiles.” his mom said as both of their eyes turned black and Allison let loose the arrow, it entered his heart.

Now shall we see how the second one is doing?

Christopher Argent, the resident ex hunter, whose family has tried to kill everyone he loves, including his husbands.

Now his demons are rather interesting, unlike his youngest husband his torture doesn’t start in a hospital, it starts in the house he grew up in. Chris finds himself sitting in the kitchen with his mom, but his mom is frozen. As he looked around he felt pain in his stomach, he got up and followed to where the pain hurt the most. The pain brought him to the training area where he saw Gerard and Kate training.  
Gerard turned to look at his son, smiling wickedly. “Why don’t you do it Chris?” he said as he and Kate appeared next to Chris.  
“What?” Chris said confused.  
“Kill them.” Kate cackled crazily. “Just like we did with the rest.”  
Kate took his arm and brought it up. Chris saw in his hand a hand gun, and on his hand blood. She had him point it in front of him.  
He saw two figures sitting in chairs, with a hood over their heads. Gerard walked to the figures. “They have to die, they helped kill Allison.”  
He pulled the hoods off and Chris trembled.  
The hoods revealed his husbands Peter and Stiles. They looked like they were drugged.  
“No.” Chris said, desperately trying to put the gun down. But each time he tried it never wavered.  
“Shoot them Chris, or we will kill them slowly then we’ll kill you.” Kate said as she extended her claws.  
Chris looked at his husbands, Stiles looked pleadingly at him, though he was terrified, and Peter, he looked pissed off. Chris saw that only Stiles had a gag, Peter could speak.  
“Come on Argent I know you want to kill me,” Peter smiled cruelly. “Because if I never bit Scott, your daughter would still be alive, and so would your wife.”  
Chris felt his hand tighten around the guns handle, “Shut up.” He heard himself say.  
“Just kill me already, you know you want to.” He taunted.  
Chris heard his father and sister laugh behind him, both uttering kill them. Behind his husbands he saw Victoria and Allison, they also agreed with Gerard and Kate.  
“I can’t kill them.” he said.  
“You have too daddy.” Allison said.  
“I won’t kill them.” he shook his head as Stiles looked relieved.  
“You sure about that Chris.” Victoria said as she took off Stiles’s gag.  
Soon his terrified husband was no longer looking at him, but Stiles was once again the nogitsune.  
“Even though it was the oni that killed her Chris, I felt her pain, the life flowing out of her breath by breath until poof her soul was gone, her body lifeless. It was wonderful, it made me tingle.” Stiles-the nogitsune smiled chaotically.  
“So kill us Argent, your daughter is dead because of us.” Peter said.  
“Shut up.” Chris pointed the gun at Stiles head, as anger and grief washed over him.  
He looked at Gerard and Kate who had smiles on their faces and black eyes as he shot Stiles, then Peter in the head.  
“You did it daddy.” Allison said as her eyes along with Victoria’s turned black.

Lastly let's see how our final victim is fairing.

Peter Hale- the devil in a v-neck.

His demon consists of only one person. Peter’s torture starts in the preserve on a full moon just like tonight. As he walks through the trees he see...well feels the pull of the moon guiding him north. The energy of the moon stops as he sees the back of a woman standing in front of him.  
“Hello?” he asked as his foot crunched on a stick, making him jump slightly.  
“You are going to pay for what you did.” the woman said.  
“Excuse me?” he asked, trying to place her voice.  
“You killed me Uncle Petey.” she said.  
The nickname gave him all he needed to know, standing in front of him was his eldest niece, Laura Hale, his sister’s daughter, the one he killed, the loss of his goldish yellow eyes.  
“Laurie?” Peter said.  
“I’m surprised you remember me Petey.” she turned around and he saw her neck was slashed. “I mean you did forget that we were family when you killed me.”  
He glanced at his feet, not missing the blood dripping from his hand.  
“I wasn’t thinking straight.” he whispered.  
“It doesn't change anything does it, I am still dead.” she walked toward him. “Give me a reason, a proper reason why I shouldn’t kill you now?” she asked tilting her head to the left.  
“I don’t have one.”  
Peter looked up, to see Laura’s eyes go from alpha red to black as her body shifted in to a form much like his alpha form.  
“Well good thing that I was planning on killing you no matter what you said.” she said as she lifted her claws and slashed his throat.

As thunder clapped it woke the three in the bed. Chris and Stiles looked at each other terrified with tears in their eyes, but as they looked at their husband, they noticed he had no emotions displayed on his face. They told each other of what they dreamt up. That is until they noticed a dark shadowy figure in the corner.  
“Who are you?” Peter demanded, as he shifted as Chris grabbed a gun and Stiles a bat.  
“I darling Peter am the reason of the nightmares you three just had.” I told them.  
“Why?” Stiles asked.  
“Because, the Argents killed my family, and this is my revenge.” I told them, coming out of the shadows.  
“What are you?” Chris asked.  
“The devil.” I smiled as my eyes turned black, “Welcome to hell.” I said as a dark mist surrounded the room engulfing the three of them taking us to the underworld.


End file.
